Maybe
by ambiencealikw
Summary: Kakashi is interested in persuing a relationship with Sakura-sensei.


Kakashi sighed wistfully.

'You've been down there awhile now, Kakashi,' came a worried voice from the lip of the crater he was lying in. 'I didn't break anything did I?'

_Only my heart, Sakura._

'I'm fine, sensei,' Kakashi said, slowly sitting up. He looked up at his teacher. The sun silhouetted her, leaving her face shadowed and making her hair appear almost blonde. Kakashi's heart thudded in his chest as she gracefully leapt down to land at his feet.

'Let me check you over, just in case,' the woman said, sounding worried. Normally when they sparred, the younger man just kept coming back for more. No matter how hard she hit him, he always bounded straight back up again, using his incredible genius to formulate a new strategy.

Kneeling down beside him, she placed a glowing green hand on his chest, scanning his body for injuries.

'Everything seems to be fine, Kakashi.'

'I hurt all over, Sakura.'

'Show me where it hurts.'

His hand covered hers, first moving it to the side slightly so that their joined hands rested over his heart.

'Right here.'

'I don't know if I can fix that, Kakashi.'

'What about this?'

He moved their hands down to his aching groin. With his other hand, he pulled down his mask and claimed her mouth.

She gasped and moaned into his mouth.

'Kakashi!'

'Hmm?' He said.

'I think I gave you a concussion,' she said, her hand now on his face as she leaned closer to examine his eyes.

He held her hand to his cheek, smiling at her as he leaned in for another kiss.

'Kakashi, we can't. It's forbidden.'

'I don't care.'

He deepened the kiss, softly stroking her tongue with his. All of the fight left her, and she clutched his shirt as she returned his kiss with the same fervour.

The world was spinning. He blinked, trying to focus on the blurry image in front of him. When did he get to his feet?

'I'm taking you to my place. I can fix you up there,' Sakura said. She made a clone, and the two Sakura's took an arm each, supporting him between the two of them.

'I'll take care of you, Kakashi, don't worry,' the clone purred into his ear, grazing it with her teeth. He shivered, feeling his knees go weak.

'Just a little further,' Sakura urged, shooting him a worried glance.

They stopped and the real Sakura pushed him against her clone and she clutched him, running her hands all over his chest. The Sakura in front of him was stroking his face, peppering him with kisses. His ears were ringing as he got lost in the sensation.

Her hands were bright green as they ran through his hair. It felt so good, and all of the tension left his body.

'It's more serious than I thought,' she bit her lip. 'Go home and prepare everything I'll need to treat him.'

'Hai,' the clone agreed, sprinting off down the street.

She was more fervent now, running those soothing hands through his hair as she pressed open mouthed kisses against his lips, pressing herself against him.

'I'm going to carry you,' she said.

The sway of her ass as she walked slowly and steadily was mesmerising. Her hand was on his ass, squeezing and smoothing in a distracting rhythm. He reached down, moulding the beautiful globes of her ass in his hands.

'Kakashi!'

Dizziness swept him as she pressed him against her front door, kissing him hungrily as she unlocked the door with her chakra. They stepped through, shutting it behind them.

'How is he?' The clone asked, popping her head through the door from Sakura's bedroom.

'He's delirious,' Sakura snapped, leading him to the bed slowly.

'I want you.'

'Lie down, Kakashi,' she said.

She pressed him down into the mattress, divesting him of his clothing as she went.

The clone sat down beside him, smoothing his hair away from his face with a cool damp cloth.

'That feels nice,' he muttered, his eyes drifting closed.

'Don't fall asleep,' Sakura instructed, tapping his chest with a sharp fingernail.

He tried to open his eyes, but it was like Sakura was at the end of a very long black tunnel and he couldn't quite make her out.

He shut his eyes. The darkness claimed him.

'You can go sit beside him, but don't wake him up.'

The door shut with a light thud.

It was the first thing he heard as he struggled to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, turning his head to see Rin and Obito settling into the chairs beside the bed.

'You're awake,' Rin said, smiling at him kindly.

'What happened?' Kakashi asked, still feeling groggy.

'You got a concussion and tried to feel up sensei!' Obito sniggered.

Kakashi blushed fiercely, turning away. Casting his mind back, he couldn't remember anything that happened after training the day before. He had suggested a spar, and Sakura-sensei had agreed. Everything after that was blank.

'I don't remember,' he muttered.

Obito just made gropey hands at him, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He burst out laughing at Kakashi's disgruntled expression.

'Oh don't listen to him, Kakashi,' Rin said, sighing with exasperation.

The door opened.

'I see you woke him up,' Sakura-sensei said coldly, glaring at Obito. The Uchiha turned pink, immediately dropping his hands to his sides.

'Sorry, Sakura-sensei,' Obito said, waving his hands in front of him apologetically as he began sweating in fear.

'Out, I need to examine Kakashi,' she said.

'Yes, sensei,' Rin said, hopping up out of her chair. She grabbed Obito by the ear and dragged him out behind her. 'Get better soon, Kakashi!'

Sakura moved over to the bed, helping him to sit up.

'How do you feel?' She asked kindly.

'Head hurts,' he murmured. His head was swimming with fog, slow and sluggish.

'I'm sorry I hit you too hard,' Sakura apologised, soothing his head ache with her healing chakra.

'S'alright,' he shrugged, wincing at the sudden movement.

After a few minutes, she moved back.

'There, does that feel better?'

He blinked, moving his head slowly, tilting it side to side.

'Yeah,' he said.

'Good,' she smiled, her eyes creased as she beamed down at him. Unease filled him. 'Now get out of my bed.'

'Oh, uh right,' he stuttered, pushing the blanket aside, almost tripping over his own feet as he jumped out of it.

She ushered him out the door and shut it behind him with a cheery farewell.

For a moment, Kakashi stood there, wondering why he remembered massaging his sensei's butt. Then he blushed and scuttled off.

'Did Kakashi-san really feel you up?' Shizune asked, bemusement on her face as she sorted through medical files alongside Sakura. They were in Tsunade's office in the hospital. Sakura was Tsunade's assistant, and Shizune was Tsunade's current apprentice.

'Sheesh, word sure travels fast around here,' Sakura muttered.

'Going to give the brat a chance?' Tsunade asked from her desk, not even pretending to work as she sipped from a bottle of sake.

'No!' Sakura protested, blushing. 'He's a kid.'

'He'll be a man soon,' Tsunade said sagely.

'Kakashi is pretty hot,' Shizune said, and Sakura gave the girl a calculating look. She was a little older than Kakashi but not by enough to matter. The innocent young girl missed Sakura's predatory gaze, but Tsunade did not.

'Maybe when he's older,' Sakura conceded.

Tsunade chuckled, turning back to her alcohol.


End file.
